criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
As Cold As Death
As Cold As Death is a case featured in Criminal Case:Infinity Mysteries, appearing as the first case of the entire season. Plot The player arrives in the Alluring Market Headquarters of The Aster Agency. The player is introduced to Jack, Viola, Priya, Hamid, Charles and Sdyney, along with Lily and Maria who the player had already met. Lily soon told the player that a dead body was found at the entrance of Belgrano II, a former station which was now a residential area. The player was also told to partner up with Jack. The player and Jack soon found a body in the clubhouse of the society. The victim was identified as Andrew Everglade. The detectives also found a torn card and his scarf near the body. The torn card was revealed to be of an investor Skye Kenser. Skye told the detectives that the victim was the head of the golf club of the residential unit. Getting information, they headed to the golf club to find more clues. The detectives found a star-studded gift for the victim, a faded medal and a copy of Andrew's business card. The star studded gift was found to be from the victim's wife, Elsa Everglade, the medal was of Drew Cardoso and the business card was found to be of Anurag Desai, a old friend. The scarf's substance revealed the killer used lip balm and the body revealed the killer drinks Icy Marys. While recapping, a worried Drew told the detectives that he had seen blood on the terrace. Checking it, they found a bag and the victim's phone. The bag was revealed to be of a Antarctic tour guide Peter Clayton. Asking him, he answered that the victim always had good business with him. The card was revealed to have the words :-"Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect". Analyzing the quote, Sdyney concluded that the killer had read the Harry Potter Series. Going back to the crime scene, they found a torn page, a ring and a faded portrait. The torn page revealed that Skye had been cheated out of money by the victim, the ring revealed that Drew's wife was killed by Andrew and the portrait revealed that Anurag and the victim had often derogatory messages on each other. While discussing the new leads, a worried Skye told the detectives that Elsa was on the terrace. After calming, Elsa down, she told her life was not worth living without Andrew. The detectives decided to look for clues on the terrace also. They only found a briefcase, inside which a letter was there, informing that Peter had been banned from the golf club and that Peter was furious. Returning to the club where four of the five suspects had been, they found some more clues to incriminate Peter Clayton for the murder. Peter started to say that he did not murder him and that they had a misunderstanding. After presenting the evidence, he accepted he was the murderer. When asked why, he replied he was stealing from the rich tourists but Andrew found out. He asked Andrew to come to the clubhouse where he begged not to tell the authorities but as a last ditch effort, he took a ice pistol and shot him. Judge Kelsie sentenced him to 40 years in prison for theft and murder. After the murder investigation, Viola asked the player to check the terrace for a bracelet she had kept. The duo went to the rooftop garden and checked and found broken pieces on the roof. After placing them, together, they returned it to Viola. On the other side, Hamid told the player that Alluring Market was the most posh area of Antarctica and that all the residents mainly lived here. He also said that residents were noticing a strange gap in the golf club. Checking that, they found a hidden door. They found files that were written by the name of the Hadean Zodiac. Hamid's analysis told that it was the hidden reason behind Antarctica's rise orchestrated by twelve members:- Pavo, Aquilla, Canis, Centuarus,Delphinus,Andromeda,Cygnus,Corvus,Ursa,Draco,Lupus and Serpens. Hamid advised the player to remain cautious against this group. After a little while, an aristocrat Yvette Sandoval came to invite the group to a community party where all community pillars would be there. Hamid took them aside and told them to accept as community pillars were influential people and the codename Corvus was hiding among them. Taking the advice, they accepted and went to the party. Summary Victim: * Andrew Everglade (Found with a bullet shot in the forehead) Murder Weapon: * Ice Caliber-22 Pistol Killer: * Peter Clayton Suspects Elsa Everglade Victim's Wife Profile: * The suspect uses lip balm. * The suspect drinks Icy Mary's. * The suspect reads Harry Potter. Appearance: * The suspect has a brooch. Skye Kenser Investor Profile: * The suspect uses lip balm. Appearance: * The suspect has a brooch. * The suspect has green eyes. Drew Cordoso Astronomer Profile: * The suspect drinks Icy Mary's. * The suspect reads Harry Potter. Appearance: * The suspect has a brooch. Anurag Desai Businessman Profile: * The suspect uses lip balm. * The suspect drinks Icy Mary's. * The suspect reads Harry Potter. Appearance: * The suspect has green eyes. Peter Clayton Guide Profile: * The suspect uses lip balm. * The suspect drinks Icy Mary's * The suspect reads Harry Potter. Appearance: * The suspect has a brooch. * The suspect has green eyes. Quasi-Suspects Yvette Sandoval Aristrocrat Profile # The killer uses lip balm. # The killer drinks Icy Mary's. # The killer reads Harry Potter # The killer has a brooch. # The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1- The First Views * Investigate Club House. (Clues: Torn Card, Scarf, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Andrew Everglade) * Place Back Bard (Result: Firm Symbol; New Suspect: Skye Kenser * Ask Skye Kenser if she's seen anything. (Prerequisite: Card Placed Back; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Golf Club) * Investigate Golf Club. (Prerequisite: Skye Kenser interrogated; Clues: Gift, Business Card, MedalSymbol) * Examine Gift. (Result: Seductive Cloth; New Suspect: Elsa Everglade) * Examine Business Card. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Anurag Desai) * Ask the businessman about his dealings with the victim. (Prerequisite: Business Card unraveled) * Examine Symbol. (Result: Astronomer Symbol; New Suspect: Drew Cordoso) * Ask the astronomer why he was at the golfclub. (Prerequisite: Astronomer Symbol identified) * See Elsa about Andrew's murder. (Prerequisite: Message Identified) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Icy Mary's) * Analyse Scarf. (3:00:00; Attribute:The killer uses lip-balm.) Chapter 2- Rise To The Top * Investigate Terrace Area (New Clues: Bag, Victim's Phone) * Crack the password. (Result: Phone Unlocked) * Analyse Phone. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Harry Potter. New Crime Scene: Drinks Corner) * Investigate Drinks Corner (New Clues: Torn Page, Ring, Portrait) * Put back the page together. (Result: Shady Dealings) * Analyse Shady Dealings. (6:00:00; Result: Skye's Money Loss) * Uncover Name on Ring. (Result: IN MEMORIAL, S.CORDOSO) * Search Bag (Result: Tourist Pamphlet) * Dust Portrait. (Result :Anurag's fingerprints) * Ask Skye about her money loss. (Prerequisite: Shady Dealings. Profile updated: Skye uses lip balm. * Confront Drew about his wife. (Prerequisite: Faded Name, Profile Updated: Drew drinks Icy Mary's and reads Harry Potter. * Ask Anurag about the derogatory portrait. (Prerequisite: Dust Portrait, Profile Updated: Anurag uses lip balm, drinks Icy Mary's and reads Harry Potter. * Talk to Peter about his tourist business. (Prerequisite: Search Bag, Profile Updated: Peter reads Harry Potter). Chapter 3- All I Want * Convince Elsa to climb down. (Profile Updated: Elsa uses lip balm, drinks Icy Mary's and reads Harry Potter. * Investigate Terrace Tundra Garden. (Clue: Paper) * Unfade Paper (Result: Official Document) * Analyse Paper (6:00:00, Result: Peter's Ban) * Confront Peter about the golf club ban. (Prerequisite: Analyse Paper; Profile Updated : Peter drinks Icy Mary's and uses lip balm.) * Investigate Equipment Corner. (Clues: Andrew's Glasses, Ice Gun) * Examine Glasses. (Result: Substance) * Analyze Glasses. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a brooch) * Examine Ice Gun. (Result: Bullets) * Analyze Bullets. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Ice 22-B Caliber Pistol; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) * Take Care Of The Killer Now The Time For Change (1/5) * Ask Viola what is bothering here. (Reward:20,000 coins) * Investigate Terrace Tundra Garden. (Prerequisite: Viola interrogated) (New Clues: Broken Pieces) * Piece back the broken necklace. (Prerequisite: Terrace Garden Investigated) * Give Viola the necklace back. * Investigate Golf Club (New Clues: Hidden Door) * Examine Hidden Door. (Result: Files) * Analyse Files. (3:00:00, Reward: 3*Full Meals) * Talk to Yvette Sandoval about the party. * Get Hamid's suggestion about going to the party. * Move on to a new crime. (1 star)